general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila McCall
Baby Girl McCall was the stillborn daughter of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and his ex-mistress, Sam McCall. Her intended legal father was former mob boss, Jason Morgan, and she was going to be named Lila Morgan after Jason's late grandmother, Lila Quartermaine. Background Sam discovers she is pregnant while she is dating Sonny Corinthos. However, she is unsure of who the father is, because she also slept with Jasper Jacks the night of Port Charles hotel fire. During the pregnancy, Sonny breaks up with Sam, and returns to his wife, Carly, and their family. Jason Morgan offers to help raise the little girl after learning that Sam is pregnant. Jason and Sam plan to marry before the little girl arrives but don't. When Kristina Corinthos-Davis was suffering from leukemia and required a bone marrow transplant, the little girl was found to be a match, and doctors said that Kristina would need the stem cells from the little girl's umbilical cord. Sam needed to induce an early labor to give the stem cells, but she refused, afraid for her daughter's life. However, Alexis Davis, Kristina's mother, confronted Sam, and yelled at her until she agrees to induce labor. Sam, though, collapsed during the confrontation from abruptio placentae, where the placenta suddenly detached, cutting off the little girl's blood and oxygen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhcO5Nk2Mb8 Doctors immediately performed a C-section on Sam, but her daughter was stillborn. Sonny allows them to take the little girl's umbilical cord for the stem cells needed to save Kristina's life. On her headstone, it says says "Baby Girl McCall." She died before her parents made her name official. The name "Lila" had been decided on after Jason’s grandmother, Lila Quartermaine, died while Sam was pregnant. Sam asked Jason if she could name her daughter Lila in honor of her, especially since Lila's maiden name was Morgan; Sam said there'd be another Lila Morgan, and Jason told her that his grandmother would love it, if they gave the baby her name. Jason, her surrogate father, was the only person out of all of Lila's family members that ever got to see or hold her before she was buried. He described her as having dark, curly hair and a face shaped like Sam's. Jason also planned her memorial service, since Sam was in no position to do it herself. After the funeral, Jason and Sam grieved for Lila together and helped each other heal. On September 20, 2005, an amnesiac Jason ended up at Lila's tombstone and then Sam showed up. In 2006, Mother Sam had a nightmare that Manny kidnapped alive Lila but also had dream that she was with her adopted brother Danny was taken care of her daughter Lila in heaven. On November 8, 2006, Mother Sam visited her daughter's gravesite on what would've been her second birthday. 2006,Sam and Jason got into a fight when he gave her Lila pink blanket intended for Lila if she was still alive results in Sam and Jason break up. May 2007,Sam got drunk after finding out Jason’s is the father of Liz’s son Jake she mentioned Lila. June 2007,Her father Sonny Mentions Lila as he found out about her mother Sam aliases and addresses Jason as he said Sam tried to trap him with a baby (referring to their stillborn daughter Lila). 2007,Lucky mention Sam’s daughter Lila as a “miscarriage”when they had a fight about Liz and Jason son Jake Spencer being kidnapped her mother Sam. On June 25, 2007, Mother Sam visited her daughter's gravesite and talked to her about Jason having a son Jake with Liz. During Lila younger brother Danny birth her mother Sam mentioned Lila birth on June 1,2012. 2012,When younger Danny was presumed dead Lila was mentioned by mother Sam in the hospital after fighting with Jason over Danny “death”. 2017,When her mother Sam was pregnant with her younger sister Scout Dr.Lee mention Sam had a “miscarriage“in the past referring to stillborn Lila. On November 10, 2017, Jason tells Scout Cain about her older sister. On August 21, 2018, the day of Michael's "son's" funeral, Jason and Sam remember about Lila. In the fall of 2018, it will be 14 years since Lila's death. Sam also told Jason "I would not have survived losing Lila without you, you know that; I would’ve given up if I didn’t have you to hold on too." As of November 8, 2020 Lila McCall would've been 16 years old when hit her 16th death anniversary. Family tree Photo gallery Sampreggo04.png|Sam finds out she's pregnant Samabortionclinic.png|Sam goes to an abortion clinic Samabortion.png|Sam decides not to get the abortion Samadoption.png|Sam decides on adoption Samwindow.png|Sam tries to escape out of a window at the adoption facility Sonsamconfrontation.png|Sonny confronts Sam about the baby Samfallspreggo.png|Sam falls down the stairs Jasam5-17-04.png|Sam and Jason after the fall Lilaultrasound.png|Lila during an ultrasound Samultrasound.png|Sam during an ultrasound Samdna.png|Sam gets an amnio Samhosptial2.png|Sam, Sonny, and Jax find out that neither of them are father SonnyisthefatherofLila.png|Sam knew that Sonny was the father Samjason5-26.png|Sam and Jason agree that he will raise her baby JaSamSafe.png|Sam tells Jason that she miscarried Samhascramps04-1.png|Sam has cramps JaSambabyscare.png|Sam has a pregnancy scare and Jason takes her to the hospital JaSamhospital04.png| JaSamhospital04-1.png|Incompetent cervix NicograbsSam1.png|Nico grabs a pregnant Sam NicoSamgun.png|Nico holds a pregnant Sam hostage at gunpoint JaSamJasonsavesSam04.png|Jason saves Sam and the baby from Nico (Sam falls to the ground for the second time) Lilaultrasound62304.png|Sam and Jason during an ultrasound SamtalkstobabyLila1.png|Sam talks to baby Lila NicograbsSamagain1.png|Nico grabs a pregnant Sam again and Carly saves her Samfallstothegroundforthethirdtime.png|Sam falls to the ground for the third time Babylilakicking.png|Baby Lila kicks JasonfeelLila629.png| Samgtartsshowing04.png|Sam starts showing Sampregnant2.png|Nico throws a pregnant Sam into a chair JaSamLila62904.png|Jason saves Sam and the baby from Nico again JaSamultrasouond.png|Ultrasound JaSamitsagirl.png|IT'S A GIRL!!!! TellingSonnyabouttheirdaughter.png|Sam tells Sonny that their baby is a girl SamLila.png|Sam holds Baby Lila in her fantasy JasonLila.png|Jason holds Baby Lila in her fantasy BabyLila714.png|Sam and Jason decide to name the baby...Lila Samisarrested04.png|Pregnant Sam is arrested SampreggoLila04.png|Sam during her pregnancy Samhasbraxtonhicks1.png|Sam has Braxton Hicks contractions for the first time SamSonpreggobabyL.png|Sam and Sonny during her pregnancy (Sonny talks to Lila) JaSampregnancy04.png|Sam and Jason during her pregnancy Samhasbraxtonhicks2.png|Sam has Braxton Hicks contractions again JaSamLila10104.png|Pregnant Sam and Jason on the docks SamPCPDfall.png|Sam falls at the PCPD JaSamLhiccups.png|Lila has the hiccups Babylila.png|Baby Lila Jasamlila.png|Sam and Jason at an ultrasound Samlabornov5.png|Sam has labor pains GhSamC-section.png|Sam has a C-section JasonholdsbabyLila.png|Jason holds baby Lila Jasontellsam.png|Jason tells Sam that her baby died JaSamlosingL.png|Sam and Jason grieve for baby Lila JaSamLilasfuneral.png|At Lila's funeral Jasamgoodbyelila.png|Sam and Jason say goodbye at baby Lila's grave Jasamgoodbyelila2.png JaSamvisitingLilasgrave05.png|Visiting Lila's gravesite in 2005 Samlila2ndbday.png|Sam visits Lila's gravesite on what would have been her second birthday (November 2006) SamLgrave62507.png|Sam visits Lila's gravesite in June 2007 JaSamvisitingbabyLila.png|Visiting Lila's gravesite in 2018 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Corinthos family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Offscreen characters Category:2000s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:McCall family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Jerome family Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family